


Love Isn't Always Fair

by LiveRandom



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Exhausted Reno, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Reno is kind of a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveRandom/pseuds/LiveRandom
Summary: Reno comes back to his apartment exhausted from his latest mission, where the reader attempts to get him to go to sleep. He isn't cooperative and clings to stubbornly clings to consciousness.
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s), Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Unnamed Female Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 138





	Love Isn't Always Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Another little one shot inspired by my lovely group chat. Thank you to my amazing former roommate for helping me proofread this! I hope you all enjoy.

Whatever mission Reno had been on, it had left him utterly exhausted. It was a state she had never seen him in. He was barely capable of coming up with a witty retort to her comments and his movements were so sluggish she was surprised he had even made it back to his apartment. She was glad she was there to make sure he got into the apartment and to his bed. She feared he would have passed out on the floor without someone to guide him.

She struggled to guide him into the bedroom with his weight leaning on her, it wasn’t quite dead weight but it was close enough to be difficult. While he wasn’t a heavy man, his lean frame was still mostly muscle. When she finally got into the bedroom, she unceremoniously dropped him onto the bed. He let out a soft whine when his back hit the mattress and scrunched up his face. She let out a breathy laugh at the expression as it was not typical of Reno.

She watched him for a moment, drinking in the relaxed expression on his face devoid of his usual smirk. It was a rare sight for him to look so calm, for him to be so quiet. Seeing him laying on the bed so peacefully with his head lolled to the side surrounded by his hair, she couldn’t help the soft smile that spread across her face. Her heart warmed and filled with love for the usually chaotic redhead sprawled out peacefully before her.

Slowly, trying not to startle him if he was still clinging to consciousness at all, she placed one knee on the bed and leaned over him. With one hand, she delicately brushed the hair out of his face and removed his goggles. She turned to place them onto the nightstand when she heard a soft moan from Reno and she felt the brush of a hand against her hip. Looking back, his eyes were just barely open but still watching her as best he could. She could tell he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Reno, just rest. You’re exhausted,” She leaned over him and stroked the side of his face with a delicate hand. He leaned into the touch and his eyes fluttered shut. He let out a small breathy whine when she pulled her hand away.

“No,” His voice was strained and soft, a rare occurrence for him which made her freeze, “Don’t leave.”

“I won’t leave,” She couldn’t help a small breathy laugh from escaping her lips, “But, give me a second. I’m just going to take off your shoes.” He gave a small groan of understanding.

She placed a featherlight kiss on his lips before sitting up. She rose from the bed, careful not to disturb him too much. Leaning down, she removed one shoe and placed it next to the bed before removing the other. After making sure his expensive looking shoes were neatly out of the way, she rose again. His eyes were still closed, but after a moment he called out her name in a voice thick with sleep.

“I’m right here, Reno.” Her voice was soft and she reached out to gently brush her fingers over his wrist. When she touched his palm, he grabbed her hand although without much strength.

“You’re needy when you're tired,” She laughed lightly to which he responded with a grunt and tugged lightly at her hand. She placed her knee back on the bed and crawled closer so she could look over his face. Her hand still rested within his lazy grasp.

“You should sleep,” She muttered quietly as she reached out with her free hand and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” His reply was husky and low, but he didn’t open his eyes.

“Oh? You still have enough energy to argue, huh?” She teased and he could probably hear the smirk in her tone. Instead of reply, he reached out with the hand that had been holding hers and wrapped it around her waist. He pulled her in closer until she was on top of him and flush against his chest.

“Seriously? Reno, I can tell you’re tired. Just sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up,” Her words were a soft plea. The fact that he was barely talking was her biggest sign of how tired he must be, but he continued to cling to consciousness for some reason.

“Just kiss me,” His husky response was laced with annoyance and he opened his eyes just enough to give her a pointed glare.

“Reno,” Her voice was stern, but laced with concern.

“Please,” His voice came out in a low whine and shocked her into silence. He was not one to beg.

“Fine. But only because you asked so nicely,” She huffed in fake annoyance. He was really pulling at her heartstrings tonight and she didn’t think he was even trying.

She leaned in and placed a slow and gentle kiss on his lips. As she pulled away, he leaned up to capture her lips again. He was surprisingly gentle and his motions were languid. She could tell by his insistence to keep her from pulling away mixed with his low moans that he didn’t want her to stop. Giving into his needy sighs, she stopped trying to pull away and buried one of her hands into his soft hair. She deftly pulled the band at the base of his neck and let the long strands lose. She ran her hand through the now freed long hair gently, admiring how soft his hair was. The two continued to exchange languid open mouthed kisses; their soft moans and sighs were quiet but the only sound in the room. He found the energy to tighten his grip on her waist while his other hand slowly traced down her body until he found her hip.

She liberated her mouth from his own, eliciting a groan of protest from him, before she began to trail kisses along his jaw slowly and deliberately. She drank in the noises that escaped his lips as she kissed, sucking and nipping lightly every so often at his smooth, perfect skin. She smirked to herself at the feeling of his fingers digging into her waist and hip when she hit a particularly sensitive area.

A raspy moan of her name made her pull away momentarily. She pushed herself up just enough to gaze over her face and enjoy the view. His lips were parted just slightly while his eyes remained closed and his eyebrows were pulled together only a fraction. A few arrant strands of his shock red hair lingered across his face as the smallest sign of disarray. She knew that she should stop. He really needed to rest, but his tired throaty moans were driving her crazy. 

She placed her palm, fingers splayed, lightly against his bare chest right under his throat. With lazy motions, she ran her thumb over one of his collarbones appreciating the firm yet soft skin beneath her touch. Reno called her name again in a low tired voice and she looked to his face to see his eyes, unfocused and only half open, watching her.

“Reno, you’re going to have to let go of me for a second,” She said after attempting to pull herself up further and meeting the resistance of his grasp. He only grumbled in response.

“I’m going to take off your jacket. I’m sure it wouldn’t be comfortable to sleep in,” She sighed in an exasperated manner to which he responded with a mumble.

“I’ll make you a deal,” She attempted, “I’ll give you a kiss in exchange.”

He didn’t say anything, but she felt his grip on her waist and hip loosen before his hands fell back down to the bed. She sat up, repositioning herself so that she was straddling his waist. Carefully, she unfastened the buckle holding the jacket closed before running her hands up his torso under the jacket until she reached his shoulders. With slow movements, she pushed the jacket off his shoulders. He reacted with a low throaty groan. She rolled her eyes and maneuvered further to pull the jacket completely off him while jostling his tired form as little as possible.

After finally pulling it off him, she shifted her weight on the bed and moved to get up in order to hang the jacket somewhere. However, before she could move further, she felt Reno take hold of one of her hips. He let a sound of disapproval escape his slightly parted lips.

“I’ll be back in just a second,” She gave him a pointed look, but her tone was more reassuring than annoyed.

“Just toss it on the floor,” He grumbled while pushing his chin up into the air as if to motion.

“It’ll get wrinkled!” She looked horrified at the thought. Her voice became slightly louder with the exclamation and he flinched slightly at the volume.

“I don’t give a shit,” He responded with an exasperated sigh, lazily lifting his hand to make a flippant gesture to show how little it mattered to him.

“Fine, but don’t complain when it’s wrinkled,” She gave in with a sigh and tried to toss it gently somewhere it wouldn’t be stepped on in the morning.

His response was just a tired groan as he turned his head to one side, revealing his angular jawline and giving her a good view of the perfect skin of his neck. Her legs were already settled back in their place straddling his hips and she took a moment to linger over him, gazing at his peaceful face. She took time to admire his lean, toned chest that was mostly visible due to his drastically opened shirt. A smattering of freckles were the only marks across the smooth yet firm spread of his chest.

“Don’t ya still owe me a kiss, sweetheart?” He grumbled after a moment, opening his eyes slightly but without much strength to keep them open.

“Mmm…” She hummed, “I do, don’t I?” She gave him a sly smirk before leaning forward.

She placed a hand gently on the side of his face before leaning in and pressing her lips to his in a soft and slow kiss. When she attempted to pull away, he captured her lips again and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her back down against him. She couldn’t help herself from deepening their kisses further after Reno let out a throaty, tired moan when they parted for a breath. The hand that had been languidly stroking his cheek tangled into his hair. 

Their tongues began a lazy dance for dominance and her breathy moans began to mix in the silence of the bedroom along with his own. In an attempt to get even better access to his sinful mouth, she buried her fingers deep into the hair at the base of his neck, pulling it as she dragged his head up further to meet hers more easily. A loud moan left his lips as she did so. His pelvis twitched upward on instinct, giving her just a moment of friction between her thighs. A moan escaped her lips at the feeling she needed at her core. Their kisses became slightly more heated, mostly due to her need for more while he was reciprocating as best he could in his tired state. He was fully savoring every kiss and caress, reveling in her actions and letting her do most of the work.

After a moment, she had to readjust herself for a more comfortable position, grinding against him slightly in the process. In response, he bucked up against her instinctively and she could feel he was hard through his suit pants. He let out a loud and heated moan which immediately sent heat between her thighs. She responded to the sensation and his own tantalizing noises with a sultry moan of his name. Knowing she shouldn’t, but far past the point of having self control, she purposefully ground her hips against his, delighting in the feeling of him pressed between her thighs. She broke their string of sloppy kisses in order to let another lustful moan fall from her lips.

“Fuck,” He panted into her neck, his voice a strained and lustful whisper. His free hand, not holding her close by her waist, found her hip and grabbed the flesh lightly in an attempt to pull her even closer to his own body.

She let out a soft chuckle against his throat before pressing a kiss against the flesh of his neck. She trailed a series of kisses across the expanse of his chest, sucking and nipping on his perfect skin as she went. A series of soft moans, gasps, and heavy sighs fell from his lips in response to her attentive treatment of his neck. He found a small burst of energy within his exhausted form and bucked his hips up, grinding himself into her as much as his tired body would allow. Her own body reciprocated the action and they both couldn’t help the moans that echoed through the bedroom. He called her name with such need and lust that another wave of want rushed to her core and her hips moved against his again eliciting another low moan from his beautiful lips. 

“Reno,” She called his name, her hips grinding against his again earning her a buck of his hips and a throaty moan of her name falling from his lips.

“I need you, Reno,” Her voice was a sultry plea and he moaned her name in a low husky tone, laced with the exhaustion he had been fighting.

She rested a hand against his chest while she took her time grazing the other over this mostly bare chest and down to his suit pants, easily unhooking the button and tugging down the zipper pull. 

When he didn't respond to the actions, she looked up at his face. His expression had changed from just moments before. His brows had been pulled together slightly and his eyes shut tightly as he gave into the pleasant sensations, but now they were smoothed out and relaxed. His sinfully kissable lips that had been parted as he graced her ears with a chorus of lustful moans was parted just the tiniest bit allowing even breaths to leave his mouth. His exhaustion had finally caught up with him and he had fallen asleep. His once tight grip on her hip and around her waist were now slack as well, confirming that he was, in fact, asleep and not just acting it for some asinine reason.  _ Of course he would pass out just as things were getting good. _

“Fucking asshole,” She muttered lowly under her breath, but a soft smile was begin to form at the corner of her mouth. He was actually borderline adorable in his exhausted state. Though, her frustration still stood. She couldn’t believe that he had still been able to rile her up so much only to fall completely asleep before she was able to get any satisfaction. She would never let the sex obsessed Reno live down the fact that he had fallen asleep in the midst. It took some effort to pry herself away from Reno’s grabbing hands. Especially when he was completely asleep, he was a cuddler and subconsciously reached out to find her and pull her into his chest. But, before she could settle into his warm chest and fall asleep to his even heartbeat, she needed to finish what he started. 


End file.
